


When Your Heart Speaks

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, F/M, Gayle Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek attends a conference and pleasantly finds more than he bargained for.</p><p>Written by Gayle Potts (T'Aitu).</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Heart Speaks

"When The Heart Speaks..."  
(c)September 2002  
  
  
Sarek, Federation Ambassador and member of the Federation Council, stepped from the small shuttle he had been traveling in. He breathed in the moist, cool air and wished for a moment that he were at home... on Vulcan. This month long mission was not one he was looking forward to, and he had not felt this way about a mission in a long time. He was doing this for his son, Spock, now an Ambassador as well and serving Vulcan. It was Spock's belief that there could be peace between Vulcan and the Rihannsu people. Sarek had his doubts but he was willing to give it a chance.  
  
Sarek was immediately met by a young aide, and escorted to the building that would serve as their residence and conference area. This building was somewhat large for such a temporary use, but it was needed as it held four different factions, the Rihannsu delegation, the Federation representative, the Vulcan representative and the Klingon delegation, not to mention aides, cooks and any spouses.  
  
Sarek had been surprised at the size of his accommodations. A large common room, a kitchen area, a bedroom that was more than adequate and off that room was the shower, toilet and even a bath. Sarek's luggage was placed on the bed and he was shown how to use the food replicator and comm system operated.  
  
The Rihannsu aide bowed his head, wished Sarek success and left the Vulcan Ambassador to acclimate.  
  
Sarek was left alone; he had not traveled to this area of space for almost a century. It was during his first Time with T'Rea, his first bondmate. He remembered the ones he had met then and the secrecy... cloaks covering their clothing, cowls that covered their faces. Too much secrecy led to distrust. There was not the same secrecy now.  All showed their faces and each knew the shape of another's ears. This somewhat neutral part of space was chosen for this meeting. An historic one no doubt even if nothing happened. The parties that would sit down to this... conclave, were ones that would least likely trust the other, and yet here they were for a common cause... peace.  
  
Sarek feared that it would be a fragile peace.  
  
He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror that was on one bureau.  He seemed to see himself as others did this time, and he could see the age in his face, not to mention in the gray hair. He straightened his stance and wondered if he was simply getting to old for this.  
    
  
_______________________  
  
After a long conference, N'alae looked to the elder Federation Ambassador and noted that he looked as if he could benefit from some fresh air. She went over to him. "Ambassador, would you care to join me in a walk around the garden before end-meal?"  
  
Sarek bowed his head welcoming the change of pace. He had wondered about this woman that was assigned as his cultural attaché. She seemed well versed in Vulcan and Federation ways and policies; yet, she seemed too young to be this knowledgeable. Amanda would have referred to her as 'an old soul'. He followed her into the large lush gardens.  
  
"Our world is much less of a desert than our beginning, I gather?" She walked at the measured pace, slightly behind him. She wore clothing that seemed to span the two races, a non-descript suit of rough fabric covered with a richly coloured robes.  
  
"Yes. Vulcan is mostly desert. Rains come only every few months and only just long enough to soak the ground for a short time."  
  
"I had heard of the underground pools. Are they as beautiful as reported?"  
  
Sarek smiled inwardly. "I myself have never ventured to the subterranean pools, but I have heard that they are most pleasing."  
  
She looked up at the elder Vulcan for a moment. "What other places have you not seen on your world?"  
  
Sarek thought about it for a moment, "It is with regret that I have not visited many places of special interest on Vulcan. My position had taken me off world most of the time." He remarked to himself that this was a regret he had shared with Amanda as they left Vulcan for yet another matter off world that required his attention.  
  
She nodded. "Inform me when you wish to return to your chambers."  
  
"I find the fresh air and the walk most refreshing." Sarek paused to inspect a different looking vine. The silver leaves were in the shape of a triangle and the tiny orange flowers ran along the stem, seemingly without a break. "The company is also a refreshing change from the formality of the conference."  
  
"You do not enjoy speaking with your colleagues?"  
  
Sarek allowed a very tiny smile to play at his lips. "It is refreshing not to be required to speak of agreements and boundary disputes outside of the meetings."  
  
She smiled. "I understand." They paused at a small seating area. "The title is pronounced S'haile, is it not?"  
  
Sarek bowed his head marginally. "Yes, Lhhei N'alae, it is."  
  
She motioned to the bench. "Would you care to sit and talk for a time, S'haile Sarek?"  
  
"A most pleasant change of pace." He paused for a beat and they sat down. The area spread out in front of them; benches, flowering shrubs and a decorative and fully functional water fountain sat before them.  
  
Sarek found the air on this world as warm as it was on Vulcan yet as damp as it was on Earth. It was also surprising to him that he was enjoying the company as much as he did. He wondered if it had been just a reaction from being alone these past years. It had been ten years since he had felt Amanda's thoughts, the faint brush of emotion that he would sense and savour especially when he was away from her.  
  
"I sense that you wish to be alone with your thoughts."  N'alae stood and bowed her head towards the elder Vulcan.  
  
"Not really," Sarek stated in a rarely used informal fashion. "I merely find myself recalling other times..." He stopped, he was about to reveal something personal, and something he had never done before with another individual. He looked at the Rihannsu standing and waiting, "Do not leave, Ihhei. Perhaps all the whispers are correct and it is time that I retire. I can not keep my thoughts on the matter at hand, it seems." He wondered what it was about her that made him feel so comfortable.  
  
N'alae bowed her head, accepting the private thoughts with appreciation of the offer, and knowing that there are times when even a Vulcan needs to share. "Your words will go no further, you have my word. There are no listening devices here." She watched this male for a moment recalling the dossier's information that she had been given. "I have heard that Vulcans mate with thoughts, that they often die with their mates. Is this what is causing your discomfort? Being without yours?"  
  
Sarek lifted his eyes and turned to face her. He wanted to tell her how it was impolite to discuss personal matters, but something in her manner made him realize that this concern, not matter how personal, was genuine. "You are... perceptive, Ihhei N'alae."  
  
"I do not need a title. N'alae will do here, Ambassador." She was the younger; it was up to her to offer the familiarity first. She was uncertain if he would offer it to her, but that was of little consequence for the moment.  
  
Sarek felt relaxed around this... alien. It seemed as if he was more comfortable with ones that traveled extensively, rather than those of his world. Too much time away from Vulcan had given him this sense, he mused. He heard himself offer her the familiarity of using only his name when they were alone. He was surprised but it was a logical offering.  
  
N'alae sensed that she would be the one that would do most of the talking. She had been surprised at the attraction that she felt for this... alien. She had an interest in discovering what had become of the people that her race descended from. "Is there anything that I can do that would ease your discomfort, Ambassador?"  
  
Sarek raised an eyebrow, uncertain of what she was offering. "I do not believe..."  
  
"Perhaps merely a companion for end-meal?" N'alae offered quickly.  "There are private rooms that have been set up for meals." She wondered to herself why everything she was saying was sounding so... sorted. She bowed her head. "Forgive me if I have caused any offense."  
  
"You have not," he stated quite emphatically. He paused, then added, "A dinner companion would be most appreciated."  
  
"Very well, Ambassador, the arrangements will be made."  
  
  
And that was the last logical move that Sarek remembered. From then on it seemed to be a flow of events that brought him to this point. now, he was holding N'alae in his arms, caressing her face, stroking the length of hair after he had released it from the fastener.  
  
He felt as if it was someone else guiding his hand, yet he could not stop himself. His control of his passions was not at its best at the moment, and he did not want it to be either. He watched as his hand caressed her face, lifting her face just a little and then leaning forward to brush his lips against her cheek.  
  
N'alae held her breath, her fingers curled into the fabric of his robes.  She had been totally surprised that he had affected her so much, that she had even wanted his touch.    
  
Matters seemed to defy logic... N'alae served him well during the day as his aide and during the night pleased him as no other had. No one suspected anything of the time these two spent together and no one seemed to know of the nighttime trysts.  
  
Sarek's hand caressed her warm skin, warmed by the fever that seemed to be consuming them slowly each night. He brought his hand over her shoulder and down her back pulling her to him. Their bodies pressed closer. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation of all her curves pressed tightly to him and how his body had begun to react.  
  
He heard her draw in a breath and moan softly as her lips brushed against his shoulder.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, slipping one under the large pillow they shared. She whispered his name then gently touched her lips against his. She had found this newly discovered touch most interesting. She licked his lips with the tip of her tongue, pulling back from him, smiling when he began to kiss her back. After a few times, finally settled against the pillow resigned to her pleasures.  
  
This night had been spent pleasing each other; sleep did not seemed to be needed by either.  
  
She urged him onto his back, her body covering his, settling herself carefully, enjoying the feel of his hardness nestled between her legs.  She shivered. She had never experienced this passion with any other that she had been with... the wanting of his touch and feeling his need for her thrilled her.  
  
They had talked of a future together, if not on Vulcan proper, then on Earth or some colony world. She knew there would be no place for him on her world... no matter how the political agreements panned out. On his world there were possibilities and on Earth... acceptance out of an inability to tell the two races apart easily. Over time she knew she could and would adopt the Vulcan mannerisms... they were not difficult and a hidden smile was a sufficient price to pay to be with this male.  
  
She lifted her head to study his face, seeing the calmness, the serenity their time brought to him. She had found herself making this a goal each day and making it into a reality each night. She caressed his face with her fingertips, trailing down his neck to his chest then carefully moving down his body, preparing to please him yet again this night.  
  
Sarek felt his heart begin to quicken. He smiled easily and one hand moved to caress the silk of her long hair. He had found with her a satisfying of the hunger for a mate. He missed his beloved Amanda, but he no longer craved that which was gone. He had plans to make a place for N'alae in his life, to end the loneliness.  
  
He sighed heavily as her lips reached his hardness, engulfing him in one motion and causing him to moan deep in his throat as if in pain. This was a most pleasant manner in which to suffer.  
  
After a time, she released his hold on him and moved to straddle him.  She pulled back her long hair, and it only remained in place for her to position herself on his tip.  
  
Sarek held onto her hips helping to guide her. He pulled her down to him delivering a deep passionate kiss then realized her.  
  
She straightened; spread her legs wider, feeling him swell even more within her. She began to move her hips, rocking them at first then changing to a gentle circling. She placed her palms flat on her thighs, enjoying the feel of him filling her.  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled as his hands slipped under hers then turned palm to palm, their fingers intertwined. Thoughts passed between them, desires shared and the burning for each other reached for the satisfaction they both craved.  
  
The moment seemed to stretch time as their bodies and minds reached release. Logic and sense slowly came back into their thoughts.  
  
Sarek pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, rolling them onto their sides and wrapping his leg around his to keep her close to him. He brushed his lips against her hair as he smoothed it down her back. He was always at a loss for words with the treasure he had discovered. The thought of separating for a time, however short, had begun to creep into his mind. He felt her tighten her hold on him.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Sarek?" She had felt the minute change in him. His body was no longer totally relaxed and his thoughts began to slowly close from her. Nothing that would offend, just enough that there was no longer a free flow of thoughts.  
  
He sighed. "The conference ends in less than two days, then I must return to Vulcan."  
  
She nodded. "And I on to my next assignment." She understood the changes in him. It was not something she was looking forward to either. "I have begun my plans."  
  
Sarek raised an eyebrow, without opening his eyes. "You have? I was not certain if you would..."  
  
She smiled. "I would be most pleased to return to Vulcan with you. The comments be damned." She tossed back her hair as she brushed her fingertips along his lips, "But I do understand the need for preparations and duty. I have no one to consider other than myself... no family."  
  
Sarek nodded slightly, this had been talked about before and he had been surprised and pleased at her willingness to change her entire life to be with him.  
  
"I have arranged travel to Vulcan within the month. I will communicate the exact dates when I know of them."  
  
"The reasons you have given to the authorities...?"  
  
"Follow up to this meeting. No one expected Rhiannsu to be granted full membership, but an alliance is the least that we would be hoped for."  
  
Sarek's hand ran down the length of hair, pulling her closer. "I would be most honoured to have thee at my side, my Rhiannsu treasure."  
  
~~~~~~  
The month passed quickly. Sarek was anticipating N'alae's arrival and then a communiqué stopped him from leaving his office... then another communiqué was hand delivered, sent by the Rihannsu government and addressed to him personally.  
  
He nodded as he accepted the oddly timed message and moved to stand by the window to read it. He opened the sealed envelope then slipped out the transparency that it had been printed on.  
  
His breath caught... his throat felt as if it was closing on him... and his heart threatened to stop... for only a moment. Panic began to seep through his body causing him to sob once, softly. He reached behind for the chair, almost missing it as he sat down heavily.  
  
She, who was to be his wife,... was no more.  
  
She had been killed in a freak accident, according to the report, as she was to board the final leg of her journey here. There was no description of the incident itself but he suspected immediately that it had been planned. Someone had known and to add to his pain they had included the information to the storage unit that held her personal effects. A Federations storage unit... she had seen to that before she traveled... or else it was their way of telling him they knew.  
  
Either way, he was without her and in pain once more.  
  
He stared out the window seeing anything but the scenery. He saw her face; the way she moved, and felt nothing else except the memory of her touch... He wondered if this would be enough to survive this loss again.  He was not sure he had the answers...  
  
All he could do for the moment was sit and stare out the window feeling... numb.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fin


End file.
